Única
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Ela nunca o corresponderia, não enquanto não fosse a única. NanaoxKyoraku


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, mas sim à Kubo-sensei-sama.  
**Casal:** NanaoxShinsui  
**Nota:** A fic se passa antes da Saga da Soul Society.

* * *

**Única**

Nenhuma mulher na Soul Society entendia Nanao Ise. Não era toda tenente que possuía um capitão que tentasse agradá-la de toda maneira. Embora estivesse claro que qualquer mulher jovem e bonita atraía a atenção do capitão, todos sabiam que a tenente era _especial_.

Mas talvez fosse uma característica típica da morena a rejeição, já que ela também não dava atenção à outros shinigamis. Era óbvio que a moça dava valor mais à personalidade do que a aparência. Queria um homem leal, sincero, bem-humorado, inteligente.

O estranho era que seu capitão era exatamente tudo isso.

Então, muitos ainda se perguntavam: por que?

Simples: ela queria ser a única na vida de quem amava. Ela sabia o tipo de homem que Kyoraku era: sabia que assim que cedesse aos encantos dele, seria posta de lado, como um desafio resolvido, e assim, surgiria um novo. Era um medo particular. Vez ou outra, se comparava como uma filha única, e com a chegada do irmãozinho, seria colocada em segundo plano. E isso não era o que ela queria.

-

-

-

-

_Você é tão fria, Nanao-chan!_

Podia até deduzir em que situações seu capitão diria a famosa frase. Mas então, depois de muitas tentativas, no final da tarde, ele saia e retornava já de noite, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios e ela sabia o porque daquele sorriso. E fuzilava seu capitão com o olhar, dando-lhe sermãos. Mas no fundo sabia que tinha ciúmes, que não era a _única_ na vida dele.

E novamente, ele vinha com falsas juras de amor para ela.

-

-

-

-

_Porque você não dá uma chance ao seu capitão?_

Era óbvio. Primeiro, quando mais jovem, admirava-o. Dedicou-se a finco para que fosse escolhida tenente do esquadrão. A primeira cantada e quase tentativa de assédio por parte do homem a fizera sair correndo, envergonhada. Não foi trabalhar por mais ou menos uma semana. A segunda tentativa do capitão foi extremamente direta. Ela ficara lisonjeada com o elogio e sorriu com bom grado, até saber que quando ele a deixara no escritório com a papelada, era para sair com outra.

Na terceira, ela respondeu grossamente. Pensou definitivamente que seria rebaixada! Mas ele apenas a olhou assustado e ela retirou-se. A partir daí, ela tornou-se fria como era. Primeiramente achava que ele ficava chateado, mas era só mais uma aparecer que o problema se resolvia. Mas nunca demonstrava que o odiava. Se preocupava com ele, sim! Mas nunca seria correspondida como queria.

-

-

-

-

Quando a moça chegou para continuar seu habitual dia de trabalho, não o encontrou na sala, como sempre. Estranhou, ele não estava lá. Repousou seu livro sobre a mesa e começou a preencher os relatórios. Sem o capitão presente, ela era a responsável pelo esquadrão, era ela quem ordenava as tarefas, era ela a capitã.

O sol já estava se pondo. Nanao olhou o relógio e constatou que logo anoiteceria. Um shinigami entrou apressado no escritório e transmitiu uma mensagem. Invasores na Soul Society. Logo que ele saiu, a jovem começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupada. Embora soubesse que os tais intrusos eram humanos, ele poderia ter sido pego de surpresa, não seria uma coisa difícil para alguém tão distraído como ele.

Sentou-se embaixo da janela e pôs-se a esperar. Mas as horas passavam e nenhum mensageiro viera para ao menos dar notícias! Retirou os óculos, colocando-os cuidadosamente no chão, ao sentir uma ardência subir-lhe a garganta. A ansiedade lhe matava e quando menos pecebeu, estava abraçada aos joelhos chorando como uma menininha.

E não soube quantas vezes fungou e chorou sozinha. Ainda bem que estava sozinha, assim ninguém a veria desse modo. Qualquer consolo a deixaria pior. Quando as lágrimas pararam, tentou agir com racionalidade, mas logo elas voltaram a embassar sua visão e ela abraçou-se novamente.

- Nanao-chan?

- ...

- O quê aconteceu com a _minha_ Nanao-chan?

Ela levantou os olhos. Apenas uma pessoa no mundo tinha a ousadia de chamá-la desse jeito. E ela levantou seus olhos azuis, agora extremamente brilhantes, cruzando-os com os castanhos de Kyoraku. Soltou um grunhido baixo, como se toda a tensão corresse como uma corrente elétrica pelo seu corpo. Abraçou-o desesperadamente e chorou mais alto.

- Taichou! Taichou! Taichou! - disse repetidamente, enquanto ele não entendia nada - ou fingia não entender - e acariciava as costas da tenente, em uma leve carícia. - Onde esteve?! - gritou furiosa, deixando as lágrimas caírem sem nenhuma tentativa de reprimi-las.

- Calma, calma, não chore!

- Eu não estou chorando! - disse, mas o capitão apenas concordou, era bom não contrariá-la - Onde esteve?!

- ... - Ele pensou um pouco, como se escolhesse as palavras - Eu estava fazendo coisas que moças dignas como você não devem fazer! - disse sorrindo como toda vez que tentava cantá-la. Ou seja...

- Estava com outra mulher? - perguntou limpando as lágrimas rapidamente e colocando os óculos.

- A minha Nanao-chan com ciúmes? Quem diria!

- Ciúmes... - ralhou ela - Primeiro me vem com declarações de amor, como se tentasse me conquistar a todo custo, como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas não pensa em mim quando se atira nos braços de outra. Sua falsidade me impressiona, capitão. - disse a última frase raivosa, mas logo abraçou-se, como se tivesse percebido que havia falado demais, mas logo levantou os olhos para o homem a sua frente de novo ao perceber que o mesmo soltava risadas.

- Nenhuma se compara com você, Nanao-chan. Nenhuma delas choraria por mim. - disse como se fosse algo óbvio. Ela estava espantada, terrivelmente espantada, melhor dizendo.

- A minha Nanao-chan é realmente, única!

E após muito tempo de espera, finalmente as palavras que ela queria ouvir chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

-

-

-

-

**Com a palavra, a autora:** Um casal tão óbvio e com tantas poucas fics no site. Se bem que, aqui os únicos casais que se tem é IchixRuki, HitsuxHina e mais uns pormenores. Os casais diferentes (não me venham com um YamamotoxYuzul, por favor) devem ser mais explorados! Se bem que, aqui no site, já existem umas duas desse casal o.o Mas enfim, mais uma pra coleção 8D!

Ah sim, espero que a _Brighit R. Gauthier_-**titia-**san goste \o afinal, ela vive me pedindo para colocar mais NanaoxKyoraku na Soul Society High School, mas até eu trabalhar eles como eu planejo, pode demorar -o- espero que goste \o (embora não tenha ficado tão maravilhosas quanto as suas i.i)

Bjos e deixem reviews o/

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
